Negeri Sembilan FA
Negeri Sembilan Football Association (Malay: Persatuan Bolasepak Negeri Sembilan) is a Malaysian professional football association that based in Seremban, Negeri Sembilan that competes in the Malaysia Super League. Founded in 1923, the club's home ground is Tuanku Abdul Rahman Stadium. Negeri Sembilan won their first major honour in 1948 Malaysia Cup. Names * 1923–2007: Negeri Sembilan FA * 2008: Negeri Sembilan Naza * 2009–2014: Negeri Sembilan FA * 2015: Negeri Sembilan Matrix (NS Matrix) * 2016–present: Negeri Sembilan FA Club licensing regulations * This club had obtained the FAM Club License to played in 2018 Malaysia Super League season. * This club had obtained the AFC Club License and is elegible to played either 2018 AFC Champions League or 2018 AFC Cup if qualified on merit. History Negeri Sembilan Football Association was established in 1923 according to a passage in the football history books of Malaysia through an interview with Austin Senevirathe, 93 years old when interviewed. He stated about a match that happened between Negeri Sembilan and Singapore for Malaya Cup in that particular year. Negeri Sembilan is considered as one of the top competing team in the history of football since its establishment. They have won many top competitions in Malaysia starting from the early 1940s. In the early season of 2011, one of the team's all-time best coach, Wan Jamak Wan Hassan resigned from the club. He sees no excuses for the team’s disappointing run in the Malaysia Super League and Malaysia FA Cup competition for that season. Stadium Tuanku Abdul Rahman Stadium also known as STAR of Paroi is a multi-purpose stadium in Paroi, Negeri Sembilan, Malaysia. It is currently used mostly for football matches. The stadium holds 20,000 people and opened in 1992. In 2004 the capacity of stadium has been expanded to 45,000 people due to hosting 2004 X Sukma Games. Malaysia Cup On 7 November 2009, Negeri Sembilan FA ended their 61-year drought in the Malaysia Cup after posting a convincing 3–1 victory over Kelantan FA in the final at the National Stadium, Bukit Jalil. The repeat Final 2009 between the team and Kelantan happened again on 30 October 2010. However this time, Negeri lost 1–2 to Kelantan although having an early lead through penalty by Shahurain Abu Samah. In 2011, Negeri Sembilan again qualified to Malaysia Cup Final for the third time in a row this time with their new coach Mohd Azraai Khor Abdullah. They won the trophy after defeating Terengganu FA with an epic comeback. The first goal was scored by Mohd Ashaari Shamsuddin for Terengganu in the 59th minutes. Negeri used the last 10 minutes of the game to make a comeback. S. Kunanlan equalised the score in the 81st minute before Hairuddin Omar, the veteran striker hit the winning goal for Negeri with a beautiful volley in the 85th minutes. Honours * Malaysia Cup : Winners (3): 1948, 2009, 2011 * Malaysia FA Cup : Winners (2): 2003, 2010 * Malaysia Charity Shield : Winners: 2012 * Division 1, Premier 1 and Super League : Winners: 2006 * Division 2, Premier 2 and Liga Premier : Winners: 1991 Asian * AFC Cup : Group Stage: 2004, 2007 : Withdrew: 2010 Club records Note: *'Pld' = Played, W''' = Won, '''D = Drawn, L''' = Lost, '''F = Goals for, A''' = Goals against, '''Pts= Points, Pos = Position Individual player awards M-League Golden boot winners M-League Top goalscorers Kit manufacturers and financial sponsor Players Current squad U21 Squad U19 Squad Currently plays in the Youth Cup tournament. Club officials Board members Coaching and technical staff Coaches Football Clubs Direct Clubs under direct supervision of the Association * NS Matrix Affiliated Clubs within the Association * Betaria F.C. * Majlis Perbandaran Seremban F.C. * Kuala Pilah F.C. * YNS F.C. * Port Dickson F.C. * Tampin F.C. * Rembau F.C. * N. Nine F.C. Affiliated Clubs outside the Association * Kelantan FA * Harimau Muda * Geylang International FC * Persebaya Surabaya External links * Official website Category:Clubs Category:Malaysian clubs Category:Negeri Sembilan FA Category:Liga Premier clubs Category:Piala Malaysia winners